I promise
by WeirdNamedBunny
Summary: Leaving with only 3 people of the group was terrible especially since Ayumi's protector has died. Ayumi is determined to bring them back to life, especially for Yoshiki.
1. realisation

I own nothing but plot! And story! This is my first Ayushiki! Forgot to write that down before I updated this.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Realisation**

Everyday Ayumi would look out her bedroom window hoping to see Yoshiki, she never really understood why she did this for the past 6 months, did she have feelings for the man who protected her, who nearly died for her, who was always there for her? Well its too late to tell him, Yoshiki was already dead. She would always have flashbacks of him protecting her, and dying for her, he was really always there for her, even if she was possessed.

Ayumi couldn't really stop thinking about Yoshiki, he was the only one she thought about, she still remembered how his skin felt, his voice, how his stares felt like, his hair, basically everything. Wait is she inlove with Yoshiki? Even if he is dead? Trapped in Heavenly Host?

Ayumi's sister would always try to comfort her, knowing Yoshiki was real. Her sister would try and try but never succeeded to comfort Ayumi.

"Ayumi.." Hinoe called out behind Ayumi's locked bedroom door.

"I wish to see no one in the moment." Ayumi replied.

Memories flashed in Ayumi's head of Yoshiki.

_Flashback_

"Shinozaki!" Yoshiki yelled.

"Run!" Yoshiki shouted trying to block the door.

"No!" Ayumi protested. Carrying Yuka on her back. Yuka seemed very light, probably due to the fact she lost a lot of blood.

"Ayumi I-." Yoshiki yelled but was soon stabbed through the stomach from the back. Wait did he just say her first name?

"UGHHH!" Yoshiki screamed as the knife travelled from his back, through his spine and outside his belly.

"I'm sorry-." Yoshiki said but was soon beheaded by the same knife that stabbed him through the back. Yoshikazu walked away as if nothing happened.

"AHHHHHHH! NOOOOOOOOOO!" Ayumi screamed falling to her knees crying. Satoshi and Naomi arrived both relieved she found Yuka. Ayumi gave Satoshi Yuka and faced towards Yoshiki's dead body. Satoshi looked where she was looking till he noticed his best friend, lying, lifeless.

"Y-Y-Yoshiki.." Satoshi stuttered, speechless by the scene. This can't be happening, he didn't deserve to die, he friggin risked his life countless of times, and this is what he gets. Death.

_Flashback End_

_(I wrote it my version, short version. Too lazy to search up what really happened, but hey! My one is unique!)_

"No!" Ayumi yelled still looking through her bedroom window.

"Please, your friends are worried, especially me." Hinoe said whispering the words 'especially me'.

"I want him back, I miss him!" Ayumi yelled making her older sister confused.

"I missed his looks, voice, personality, EVERYTHING!" Ayumi yelled.

Hinoe understood and left.

"Yoshiki..." Ayumi whispered touching the window.

"I love you." Ayumi admitted.

A tear suddenly rolled down Ayumi's left cheek.

Ayumi then saw Yoshiki's spirit, wiping her tears away.

"Ayumi, don't cry, I want to see you happy, I love that beautiful smile of yours, I missed it." Yoshiki said.

"And Ayumi, I love you too." Yoshiki admitted.

"Yoshiki, please, come back." Ayumi begged knowing it was impossible.

"I wish I can Ayumi." Yoshiki apologised.

"I'm sorry." Was the last thing Yoshiki said before fading away.

"Yoshiki... I will bring you back! I promise! I will do anything, find a charm, use black magic, anything!" Ayumi promised.

Ayumi then ran towards her computer trying to find a way to bring Yoshiki back to life.

"I promise." Ayumi whispered as she scrolled down pages and pages of charms. Ayumi didn't care if she was hallucinating, she would still try her best to bring her hero back to life.

**Naomi...**

"Seiko is real!" Naomi yelled angrily at her mother.

"AHAHHAHA." Her mother laughed thinking it was a joke.

"Get out!" Naomi yelled.

"Honey!" Her mother yelled back.

"Try everything you want you will never make me leave!" Naomi yelled.

"Naomi..." Naomi's mother whispered softly.

"GET OUT!" Naomi yelled.

Naomi grinned at the sound of the door closing.

"SEIKO." Naomi yelled looking through pictures of Seiko, she still found it strange Seiko's face was blacked out.

Even after 6 months.

Naomi then received a text from Ayumi saying;

_Dear Nakashima and Mochida_

_Meet me tomorrow at 7 pm, come to my house._

_Mochida I have no idea about you._

_Nakashima tell your parents you are having a sleepover at my house._

_Question will be asked there._

_And please do this for Shinohara, Yuka, Suzumoto, Sakutaro and Yoshiki._

Naomi was surprised Ayumi typed in Kishinuma's first name, did she like Kishinuma? Did she date him before he died?

But there was still more important things then trying to find out why Ayumi used Kishinuma's first name.

**Satoshi...**

Satoshi was disturbed by his phone vibrating while he studied.

He opened his phone to find a text from Ayumi.

Dear Nakashima and Mochida

Meet me tomorrow at 7 pm, come to my house.

Mochida I have no idea about you.

Nakashima tell your parents you are having a sleepover at my house.

Question will be asked there.

And please do this for Shinohara, Yuka, Suzumoto, Sakutaro and Yoshiki.

Satoshi read the text thoroughly and was really surprised that Ayumi used Kishinuma's first name, considering she 'hates' him.

They have a 'special' relationship, Satoshi thought.

Satoshi then put a reminder on his phone about tomorrow. Satoshi stood up from the chair he was sitting on and picked up a picture of Yuka. He stared at it for a few minutes before a tears streamed down his face. He decided to text Ayumi back telling her he can go.

Don't worry

My parents are in a vacation for 3 weeks.

Ayumi texted him back

Cool! 

We'll stay 'there' For 3-5 days

She texted him.

_Wait what?!_

He texted back but did not receive a reply.

* * *

ITS VERY SHORT SORRY NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE LONGER. hehehhe updated chapter 1, made it waaaay better.


	2. Adventure! Part 1

**Thank you for the reviews! And thank you for pointing out one of my mistake! :3**

**Chapter 2**

**Jumpscares**

Ayumi ran towards the door knowing Naomi and Satoshi would be there. Ayumi answered the door to find Naomi and Satoshi chatting, normally Ayumi gets really jealous but this time she didn't care. Which surprised both Naomi and Satoshi but they didn't care either.

"I found a charm!" Ayumi yelled.

Both Naomi and Satoshi's eyes widened.

"No, no, no, no!" Satoshi said as memories flashed through his head, the gruesome deaths, the gory scenes, the screams. It all came back to him.

"Its not a bad charm, its a charm to bring the dead back to life." Ayumi explained.

"And what happens if it goes wrong?" Naomi asked.

"Well it said you have to redo everything again." Ayumi replied.

"What could go wrong?" Ayumi said.

"So, you double checked? So we wont go back to that hell hole?" Satoshi asked.

"Yes, I double checked, I even researched for what seemed like years but was only 6 hours." Ayumi answered feeling really tired after realising the effort she put into bringing back her friends.

"Woow, you love Yoshiki this much?" Satoshi joked.

"What! What makes you say that?" Ayumi said blushing, making Naomi giggle.

"Well you didn't double check the text you sent us, want me to read it out?" Satoshi asked.

"Ok?" Ayumi agreed a little unsure.

"Ok. Dear Nakashima and Mochida, meet me at 7 pm, come to my place, questions will be asked there, please do this for Shinohara, Yuka, Suzumoto, Sakutaro and Yoshiki." Satoshi read out the text making Ayumi blush.

"Woow! You love Yoshiki that much that you forgot to add Ms. Yui?!" Satoshi said raising a eyebrow.

"Satoshi! Leave the girl alone!" Naomi said punching Satoshi's arm.

"Oww!" Satoshi yelled out pretending to be in pain.

"Lets go!" Ayumi said before things went down.

"Ok, to where?" Satoshi asked as they went inside his car.

"To the abandoned asylum on haunted hill!" Ayumi replied.

Satoshi's eyes suddenly went wide.

"Uh-h y-you sure?" Naomi stuttered.

"Yes!" Ayumi answered really determined to bring back the dead.

"O-o-ok." Satoshi stuttered sweating.

"Wh-which asylum?" Satoshi asked obviously scared.

"Hmm... Lets use the GPS!" Ayumi yelled.

The drive there was long, it was 4 hours. The ride was long, nobody talked, it was silent the whole way there, everyone was too terrified to speak. Not a single word came from anyone's mouth.

"Were here." Satoshi squeaked making Naomi and Ayumi giggle.

Ayumi, Naomi and Satoshi walked up the steep hill, they were terrified of what creatures the asylum holds.

They finally arrived infront of the asylum. Terrified they all shaked in fear, none of them wanted to go in, who knows there could be a psychopath who loves to torture people, oh wait its an asylum of course there will be a psychopath who wants to kill people.

"I'm scared." Naomi admitted clinging onto Satoshi.

"No, wait, guys, remember were doing this for our friends who have died! Nakashima don't you want to see Shinohara one more time! And Mochida don't you want to see Yuka's adorable face, and how about seeing Sakutaro and Yo-Kishinuma fighting, and don't you want to see Ms. Yui and Suzumoto!" Ayumi said, Ayumi then held her hand out to see who was going to go inside the dark, abandoned asylum.

"Woow, I'M IN!" Naomi yelled putting her hand ontop of Ayumi's.

"No!" Satoshi yelled terrified.

"Please, Mochida for Yuka." Naomi begged putting on her puppy dog eyes.

"Ugh! Naomi!" Satoshi said trying to look away from her puppy dog eyes.

"Naomi!" Satoshi tried protesting but it helped nothing, no one.

"Ugh! Fine!" Satoshi finally gave in and put his hand ontop of Naomi's.

"Ready?" Ayumi asked both Satoshi and Naomi, Ayumi stared at the building.

"Yep." Both Naomi and Satoshi said as they walked in the dusty, broken, creepy, dark building. Ayumi's eyes went wide when she saw a shadow travel at the speed of light. Something about this place made Ayumi cringe and shiver, the place wasn't that cold plus they were wearing jackets.

"Did anyone see that." Ayumi said pointing to her left.

"No." Both Satoshi and Naomi Replied.

A dead body suddenly fell infront of them causing all of them to scream and run anywhere that is away from it.

They all inhaled and exhaled heavily. Satoshi checked his watch to see the time was 3:00 am. He had to say something.

"Naomi, Ayumi lets rest its 3 am." Satoshi said.

"Ok." Naomi simply agreed.

"Wait, what?! 3 am! I swore it only took us 5 hours, the time should be 12 am!" Ayumi yelled quite surprised.

"Well, time does fly by fast when you're with someone you love." Satoshi said staring at Naomi and making her blush.

"Hello? I'm not even with the person I love!" Ayumi yelled glaring at Satoshi.

"Sorry, anyways why do we have to go here?" Satoshi asked.

"Because, on the website it said that this place has a secret area where magic is very powerful!" Ayumi explained.

"And why can't we just do it in your house?" Satoshi asked.

"Because, it doesn't work that way!" Ayumi shouted clearly annoyed.

"Ok, I'll stop with the questions, lets rest who's shift is it?" Satoshi asked but found himself outnumbered with 2 votes for him and 1 vote for Ayumi.

"UGH! Fine!" Satoshi complained looking around with red, tired eyes.

Looking around Satoshi's plan backfired leaving him with the first shift, he wanted to be last knowing it would be impossible to wake him up. At the corner of Satoshi's eye he saw a glimpse of dark purple with a little bit of bluehair and a jumper on the man's shoulder, Satoshi was shocked at the sight of the messy hair, it couldn't be could it? How did Kizami live anyways he remembered Yuka saying Yoshiki saved her by beheading the psycho, he froze hearing death shrieks, if Kizami lived how did he look so well? Last time he saw him he looked like a anatomy model! Did Kizami heal fast? And find clothing and grew his hair back? No, no, that would be impossible, was Satoshi hallucinating? Well he has to warn the others about this.

"Naomi! Ayumi! Wake up!" Satoshi yelled shaking them by the arm.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Ayumi shrieked slapping Satoshi.

"AAAHHHHHH!" Satoshi screamed not because of the slap, but because of the shriek.

"OWW! Ayumi its me Satoshi!" Satoshi yelled rubbing his cheek, wow his cheek was as red as a tomato.

"Oh, sorry."Ayumi apologised.

"Why did you wake us up?" Naomi asked with her eyes closed.

"Naomi open our eyes." Satoshi said.

"I'm trying! I can't! Help me!" Naomi begged.

"UH-uh-uh what do we do!?" Satoshi panicked.

At this moment waterfall of tears came out of Naomi's eyes.

"Look, Naomi if you're stuck like this forever I promise, I will be by your side, forever." Satoshi said pointing out the 'bright-side'.

"*sniff* *sniff* Thanks Satoshi." Naomi said wiping her tears away.

Then there it was again! The death shriek.

"Naomi, don't worry I'll protect you!" Satoshi shouted hugging her.

"Remember me?" The ill looking man asked.

**THATS A CHAPTER! SORRY IF IT ISN'T GOOD I TRIED MY BEST! FROM NOW ON I'M UPDATING AT FRIDAYS, SATURDAYS AND SUNDAYS, THATS WHEN I GET WI-FI.**


	3. Adventure! Part 2

I own nothing but plot and story as always, I am truly sorry for mistakes.

Thank you for reviews!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Shape-shifting**

"K-Kizami?!" Satoshi stuttered, the fear in his eyes were visible. How was this possible? He swore Kizami's soul and body was trapped in Heavenly host! How did he escape? Questions flooded through Satoshi's head. Why? When? How? Where? What!? Who?

"H-how did you escape?!" Satoshi questioned. Satoshi was horrified and was a bit surprised. Waiting for an answer he stared directly at Kizami's dead, soulless eyes. After a few minutes of silence Kizami laughed at their scared expressions.

"Answer his damn question! I wished Kishinuma killed you slowly." Ayumi yelled looking fearless, but! Kizami can look through her thick skin and can see the fear she held inside trapped inside of her, he could even see her heart pounding, making it quite obvious, she was afraid of him. Kizami had a maniac's grin on.

"Too bad Kishinuma isn't here to protect you, rabbit." Kizami spoke chuckling. This sentence made Ayumi feel small and broken. Backing down Ayumi looked down and said 'I'm sorry Yoshiki'. Getting ready to grab Ayumi he stepped back thinking, he could torture her, he could do better.

"Hmmm.. Maybe I shouldn't kill you, yet." Kizami thought outloud. Grinning Kizami made his way to Ayumi but was stopped by Satoshi.

"If you want her you're going to have to go past me." Satoshi defended Ayumi, Satoshi expected a squeak and he expected Kizami to back away, but that would only be possible in his dreams. Grinning Kizami pushed Satoshi out of the way effortlessly.

"Welcome, to my manor, please ignore the innocent, dead bodies and the mahogany coloured dried blood on the walls, come with me, be my guest, let me show you your room." Kizami told Ayumi grinning, Kizami took Ayumi's hand by force and led her to a messy, old, bloody, dark room. Of course knowing Ayumi would carry candles with her he locked her in the room he claimed was 'immaculate'.

"Help! Kishinuma!" Ayumi yelled banging her hands on the door. Kizami laughed at her imagination.

"HAHAH, Kishinuma is dead, for now I'm Kishinuma." Kizami said morphing into Yoshiki's shape and colour.

"Voice testing 1, 2, 3, 4." Kizami said trying to impersonate Yoshiki.

"Ayumi I love you." Kizami said knowing Yoshiki would say that, Kizami sounded exactly like Yoshiki that Ayumi was fooled for a second.

"You'll never get away with this." Ayumi warned, hopelessly knowing he already has, Ayumi really wished Yoshiki was alive, she needed him, to protect her. But seeing she just realised how much Yoshiki cared about her now and that Yoshiki is dead that would be way beyond possible, sure there would be a tiny chance like 0.001/1000 chance. Ayumi wished she appreciated him, before he died.

"Already did." He replied smirking.

* * *

"Kishinuma!" Satoshi shouted shocked by what he saw there stood a bloody, bleach blonde man standing right infront of him. Could it really be him? Is Satoshi hallucinating? No, no.

"Mochida! Nakashima." Kizami yelled running towards them. With his new body, face, hair and voice.

"Kishinuma?!" Naomi asked shocked. She still couldn't open her eyes sadly.

"Why do you have blood on yourself? And what are you doing here?" Satoshi asked curiously.

"I saw Kizami and killed him with a knife I found next to me, when I was in Heavenly Host I got knocked out by those ghost children and I found myself in a small, bloody, dark room, and so I thought I'd explore." Kizami or should I say Yoshiki explained. The darkness in his eyes was giving Kizami's identity out, but Satoshi was too blind to see it.

"Ok..." Satoshi said a bit unsure that it was actually his best friend. The tone, the eyes, the smirk, he saw right through it he knew it was Kizami but he had a plan, a plan to get rid of Kizami secretly. Kizami was fooled into thinking they actually believed him. But boy was he wrong!

"Anyways, lets save Ayumi!" Satoshi said.

"Ok." Kizami again or should I say Yoshiki said, Satoshi was definitely sure that wasn't Yoshiki, Yoshiki would overreact. Yoshiki would immediately tear this place apart just for Ayumi. Kizami knowing it was obvious he got caught he just waited for they're answer.

"Wait, Kishinuma would friggin tear this place apart and panic." Satoshi said rubbing a finger against his chin.

"Well done." Kizami said morphing back to his tall, masculine figure. Naomi hearing this suddenly opened her eyes in terror.

"I finally opened my e-." Naomi said stopping mid-sentence after noticing Kizami.

"You, know I didn't think you'd actually find out this quick but I tried effortlessly." Kizami said pointing the knife to his own cheek twirling it. For some reason Naomi found this attractive yet creepy.

"Run, rabbits, run." Kizami warned them quietly as they ran away in fear. As Naomi and Satoshi sprinted away from the beast Kizami transformed into a anatomy model and walked slowly knowing he was too fast for them, he didn't want it to be this quick, and so he decided to play a little game.

"LETS PLAY HIDE'N'SEEK HOW ABOUT I GIVE YOU A 20 SECOND HEADSTART?" Kizami yelled loudly filling the whole asylum with his echos. Both Naomi and Satoshi ran into a hallway trying to find a room to hide in, knowing Kizami asked a rhetorical question they obeyed his command.

"1." Kizami yelled

"Satoshi I'm scared what if he finds us." Naomi panicked as they looked around for a safe room.

"Don't worry yet, we have a lot of time." Satoshi comforted her.

"2." Kizami yelled again but this time with a menacing laugh. Naomi screamed at the sound of his voice causing a beatiful antique vase to break into glass shards.

"3." Kizami said. At this second Naomi fainted.

"Naomi!" Satoshi yelled catching her in time. He tried reviving her. Satoshi was about do CPR on Naomi, but she quickly woke up.

"4." Kizami counted. Naomi panicked.

"Naomi, breath in and out." Satoshi said trying to comfort her.

"SHUT UP WERE BOTH GONNA DIE!" Naomi snapped glaring at Satoshi. Satoshi's eyes went wide as Naomi yelled at him.

"Sorry." Naomi apologised. He hugged her feeling her hair.

"Its fine, now lets go!" Satoshi said enthusiastically.

"5." Kizami shouted. Naomi and Satoshi ran into a random room with lots of hiding spots.

"6." Kizami yelled grinning as he knew they struggled to hide. Naomi and Satoshi hid seperately.

"Satoshi what if he finds me?" Naomi asked horrified, just thinking of what he's going to do to her.

"7." Kizami exclaimed clapping.

"Naomi, I'd kill him." Satoshi reassured.

"8, you know what? I'm giving you just 10 seconds since you both found a hiding spot. Naomi nearly screamed, due to the fact he knew they were already hiding.

"9, 10, ready or not here I COME!" Kizami yelled floating through the hallway.

* * *

SORRY IT SUCKS, IN MY OPINION BUT! I TRIED!


	4. Kizami's death

OF COURSE I OWN NOTHING BUT PLOT AND STORY LIKE ALWAYS (I WRITE IN CAPS BECAUSE IT MEANS IT IS IMPORTANT)

SORRY IF IT IS CONFUSING! IT WILL BE CLEAR IN CHAPTER 7 YUKI IS NEW SACHIKO! UGH I CANT BELIEVE SHE IS NEW SACHIKO, I KNOW THIS CUZ IN THE TRAILER IT SHOWED YUKI GRINNING AND BLOOD WAS DRIPPING FROM HER MOUTH, I THINK. IT WAS DARK OK? IM PRETTY SURE IT WAS YUKI, I SAW COMMENTS, I WAS WATCHING IT IN NIGHT TIME OK!

AND AYUMI RECEIVES A ANONYMOUS MESSAGE EXPLAINING WHY THEY HAD TO DO IT IN THE ASYLUM. IN THE FUTURE CHAPTER.

SORRY FOR STRONG LANGUAGE.

Thank you for reviews.

SORRY MY NEW STORY FIX YOU SUCKED, THAT WAS MY FIRST ONE SHOT, SO IT WILL SUCK. -My sister. Why is my sister good at writing? Kinda.

* * *

**Chapter 4 **

**Games**

Ayumi slid down the door slowly as tears rolled down her rosy cheeks. Why do I keep imagining Yoshiki's spirit talking to me? She asked herself, thats impossible, he is trapped in Heavenly Host along with the others. Oh she is going to die due to starvation and dehydration. There is that dead body on the floor, maybe she can eat it? No! Thats messed up. She can die because of Kizami. He did imply that he was going to torture her. She suddenly saw Yoshiki sitting infront of her.

"GO AWAY! I KNOW IM HALLUCINATING! YOU'RE NOT REAL!" Ayumi yelled furiously holding her head. She knew she was hallucinating, she didn't hate Yoshiki. Yoshiki suddenly stood up putting a finger on the corpse, poking a hole his finger was full of crimson blood. Yoshiki suddenly wrote words on the wall infront of her. 'HELP ME..' She stared at it, did she imagine the writing on the wall? Or was it real? She walked towards it touching the blood. It was real blood but she probably did it and just imagined Yoshiki doing it. Ayumi suddenly fainted.

* * *

Kizami pushed the titanium door effortlessly. He had a psycho's smile on. He looked around the room, nothing was moving nor was anything making a slight sound. In the room there was hiding spots taking 1/3 of the room. There was a old bloody locker, a broken bed stacked on another dusty broken bed, a ochre wooden table and a huge box. Kizami knew where they were both hiding but pretend like he didn't know and searched for the spots they weren't hiding in. He wanted the game to last longer. Kizami kicked down the box hearing a sigh of relief, he chose to ignore it. He then broke the bed with telekinesis. The bed exploded into millions of pieces. He suddenly grew sharp claws and scratched words on the walls. He exited the room grinning.

Naomi came out of her hiding spot, which was the locker. Satoshi came out of his hiding spot, which was the antique table. Naomi nearly tackled Satoshi.

"Satoshi!" Naomi yelled crying in his chest.

"Its alright Naomi, he is gone." Satoshi reassured. Satoshi noticed the writing and stood up and decided to read it. His arm around Naomi's shoulder trembled in fear as he read it outloud 'I KNOW WHERE YOU ARE HIDING, I JUST WANTED IT TO BE LONGER AND MORE FUN...' Naomi's eyes went wide. There was suddenly a loud maniac like laugh.

"Satoshi... Naomi..." Kizami yelled. Kizami floated around the outside of the building looking through the window in the room they were in.

"You better run rabbits, our meeting will be worse than death, run." Kizami exclaimed laughing again.

"LEAVE US ALONE, YOU PSYCHO!" Naomi snapped breaking the table in half with her fist. Satoshi was very shocked by her strength. Was this real? Did she really just karate chop that table in half, YES YES SHE DID! HER HAND IS BLEEDING AND ITS SWOLLEN!

"GYAAHHHH! Satoshi it hurts like hell!" Naomi screamed as tears ran down her cheeks. Kizami whispered to her 'That is nothing compared to what I'm doing to you.' In her mind.

"Ok, ok, lets go get that fixed." Satoshi said. A piece of paper suddenly flew infront of them, landing on the old, wooden, creaky floor gently. 'Lets play tag' Those words were written in blood on the paper. Naomi suddenly fell to the ground. This time Satoshi wasn't fast enough to catch her.

"CRAP!" Satoshi yelled out picking her up and gently placing her on his arms, Satoshi carried her like she was his bride. Satoshi stared at her, she was sleeping peacefully, so calm. Satoshi stared at her lady parts for several seconds till he snapped out of the trance. What is he doing? Is he actually being a pervert? Woow thanks to this place Naomi will think he was a pervert, wait Naomi is unconscious. Yay! Although Satoshi can have lots of 'fun' With her while she was unconscious, he chose not to do what he wanted to. Wait is he dirty minded? Probably...

* * *

Ayumi woke up in the same room as she was before. She can't remember how or when? But all she still remembers Kizami shape shifting into Yoshiki. How did Kizami shape-shift into Yoshiki? Wait, how did Kizami escape Heavenly Host? Hopefully in the end she will find out. Ayumi suddenly heard footsteps walking towards the door to her room. Knowing it was Kizami she started banging her fists against the door.

"You know, if you keep doing that you'll break your knuckles." Kizami warned.

"I DON'T CARE!" Ayumi yelled at the top of her lungs. She kept banging her fists against the iron door.

"Why are you even here?" Ayumi asked aggressively. Kizami chuckled at her question.

"That, I will answer...soon." Kizami teased Ayumi laughing loudly. Ayumi suddenly fainted again, but her body was still standing, her eyes went red and she was lifted up like a rag-doll.

"YOU BETTER OPEN THIS DOOR, YOU WEAK LITTLE BITCH." Ayumi shouted in a dark tone. She sounded like Solomon Grundy. Kizami's soulless eyes went wide, was it the fact that her voice was deeper and darker than his voice. Or the fact that she is so innocent, gentle, she had a clean mouth, then she called him a bitch. It was pretty obvious she was possessed. Kizami chuckled. He was nervous, he might die, then again, he is immortal. Only Yuki or any demon can take his immortality away from him.

"HEY! WHATS THIS A SPELL FOR MORTALITY, *gasp* INTERESTING!" The demon inside Ayumi yelled grinning evilly. Kizami was shocked, how did he/she never mind 'It' read his thoughts.

"NOW TELL ME HOW THAT LITTLE SHIT SEND YOU HERE?" The demon asked, at this point the demon sounded like some kind of investigator, a cop.

"MY LIPS ARE SEALED." Kizami replied knowing that was a terrible choice.

"AHAHAH, YOU ASKED FOR IT!" The demon exclaimed. Then suddenly the door that looked like a sticker that was stuck to the wall fell to the floor. Out came a creepy, bloody and ill looking Ayumi, she grinned evilly with maniac like wide eyes. Kizami still showed no fear. Ayumi's head spun 360 degrees. It slowly stopped at Kizami.

"Ytilatrommi! Ytilatrommi!" The demon chanted as Kizami grew weaker and weaker.

"TELL ME NOW BITCH!" The demon demanded. Blood came out of Kizami's mouth as he felt a burning sensation in his limbs.

"Y-Yuki wi-." Kizami exclaimed but was interrupted by the furious demon.

"YUKI WILL TAKE AWAY YOUR IMMORTALITY? HUH? I'M DOING THAT ALREADY, I'L LET YOU LIVE IF YOU TELL ME." The demon offered.

"GO AHEAD, YOU DON'T SCARE ME." Kizami yelled as a piece of cement fell on his expose, _naked_, ankle. He didn't yell in pain of course.

"NOT GOOD ENOUGH!" The demon yelled loudly, loud enough to make Kizami go deaf. As the demon continues to read out the incantation. Kizami then turned into a pile of black ashes. The wind blew the ashes. The demon smirked. The demon possessing Ayumi suddenly stopped possessing her, was it the warmth Ayumi suddenly felt? Did it sicken the demon? Oh well! Ayumi went back to her normal innocent form. She looked around the room, how did she escape?! Where is Kizami? She asked herself. Ayumi walked wround the abandoned halls, hearing footsteps she hid in the nearest object. Finding a crowbar she used it as defence. She heard the footsteps come closer. 1...2...3! Ayumi jumped out of the empty, bloody, box and was about to attack till...

"Nakashima? Mochida?" Ayumi asked filled with happiness and curiosity.

* * *

YAY! CHAPTER COMPLETED! Again sorry for strong language.


	5. Possession

I OWN NOTHING BUT STORY AND PLOT AS ALWAYS!

WELCOME BACK!

Please enjoy and THANK YOU FOR REVIEWS!

PLEASE ENJOY!

SORRY FOR SPELLING MISTAKES MY KEYBOARD KEYS ARE HARD SO IT IS HARD TO TYPE.

AND WHAT I MEAN BY HARD IS WHEN I PUSH A KEY DOWN I HAVE TO PUSH IT REAL HARD, THE HARDEST I CAN, OR I JUST HAVE TO PUSH EACH KEY 2-5 TIMES.

* * *

Chapter 5

Possession

"Shinozaki?!" Satoshi yelled in joy. Satoshi found it odd and strange that she was drenched in blood. He noticed a bruise in her neck, it was barely visible. He decided to talk, he hated the silence, it was too quiet. He thought of another conversation starter.

"Uhh, how did you get that bruise on your neck? are you okay?" Satoshi asked in a worried tone, Naomi finally noticed it too and asked questions like 'Are you okay?'.

"I-I-I'm fine, I have no idea how I got it though, all I remembered was fainting, then I woke up to find that the steel door fell to the ground with huge dents." Ayumi explained. By the time she touched her neck she winced at the pain.

"Well, we better get going, lets find the infirmary to fix Naomi's broken hand and Shinozaki's bruised neck." Satoshi explained holding both Naomi's and Ayumi's hand. Ayumi felt confused, did she loose feelings for him? 'Cause normally she would blush at the touch of his soft gentle hands, but now she felt nothing, she just felt big hands touch her's. As they walked down the dark eerie halls they heard death shrieks, cry for help and screams. Naomi buried her face inside Satoshi's chest, Satoshi found it odd that Ayumi was **_normal,_** she'd normally hyperventilate but she has a blank expression on, probably 'cause of the experience they had in Heavenly Host. Yep, probably that theory.

"Wait, forgot to ask you a question, why are you bloody?" Satoshi asked raising his left eye brow curiously. Ayumi moved her lips to answer but nothing came out, no words, screams and shrieks. Ayumi panicked and grabbed her own head, mentally shaking it, Ayumi fell to the ground as her eyes went white, cloudy and soulless. Satoshi and Naomi were about to help till she stood up all by herself. Drool escaped her pale lips.

"Shinozaki?" Satoshi asked trembling in fear. Her appearance send thousands of shivers travelling through his spine. Naomi was paralysed by fear as Ayumi walked towards her with her head on her own shoulder as if her neck was broken.

"N-Naomi?!" Shinozaki asked sounding like Seiko. Naomi's eyes went wide in disbelief. Was this really Seiko possessing the class rep? Or a random spirit possessing Ayumi trying to act like Seiko to lure her in a trap? Naomi tested her.

"Is that really you Seiko?" Naomi asked curiously. Naomi froze as the spirit possessing Ayumi walked towards her. 'Seiko' grabbed Naomi's breast, squeezing them with a cat-like grin. Naomi shrieked and believed her. It was really Seiko!

"Seiko!" Naomi shouted in joy hugging her. Naomi didn't care if Seiko was cold, she just loved Seiko too much to let her go. Naomi looked through the possessed Ayumi's translucent cloudy eyes. Through there she saw Seiko smiling.

"Seiko, I LOVE YOU!" Naomi yelled out hugging Ayumi's possessed body. Satoshi was kind of jealous but found it weird. Seiko hugged Naomi back.

"Will you help me?" Seiko asked very softly. Naomi didn't know if she should, sure, she loved both Seiko but she loved Satoshi too. The question wasn't quiet enough, Satoshi overheard it.

"WHAT?! Naomi no! No! No!" Satoshi yelled freaking out. As Naomi pulled away from hug she saw a pale woman through Ayumi's possessed eyes. Naomi gasped but soon stood frozen in her spot.

"I mean how do we save them by going back to that place?" Satoshi asked. Naomi thought about it till the possessed Ayumi turned out to be possessed by a vengeful spirit. The spirit pulled Naomi by her shoulder.

"S-Satoshi help me.." Naomi whispered.

"LET GO OF HER!" Satoshi shouted grabbing Naomi's free shoulder. Satoshi tried with all his strength to pull Naomi towards him but failed.

"You must suffer like I did, LIKE EVERYONE DID!" The spirit exclaimed followed by a menacing laugh. Ayumi's appearance changed slowly as the spirit took over half of her body. One half of her body was the normal bloody her, while the other had plain black hair, black hollow eyes, translucent skin, dry, white pearl lips, long slender body and she wore a long black sleeve lace dress that was wrecked and soaked in blood. The woman held a tactical hunting knife covered in crimson blood.

"Let go, or she gets it." The lady warned pointing the knife towards Naomi's neck. The lady smirked, she can see the scared look in their faces, he had no choice but to let her go. The lady took Naomi and chanted out words that weren't in the dictionary nor were in any dark magic spell book he has ever read. By the time the lady finished chanting out the peculiar words Naomi's eyes went translucent white and it was cloudy. Foam was escaping Naomi's lips. Naomi looked like a porcelain doll from the 1920's.

"S-S-Satoshi..." Naomi whispered holding her hand out for him to take. Satoshi felt like some kind of invisible force grabbed his arm and gently placed it ontop of Naomi's pale, cracked hand. By the time Satoshi touched Naomi's porcelain-like hand it felt cold, like she had been living in Antarctica and forgot to wear gloves for hundreds of years. As Satoshi grabbed Naomi's ice cold hand he quickly pulled her into a hug, he didn't care how cold she was, he didn't even care if he got pneumonia afterwards. As he hugged Naomi, her appearance came back, her normal appearance.

"Satoshi?" Naomi asked weakly. Naomi slowly opened her eyes to se herself in Satoshi's arms. She blushed in embarrassment. Satoshi sighed in relief as she went back to normal. Satoshi didn't care what was happening, he just wanted to keep Naomi in his arms knowing she was safe. Satoshi knew it was a bad idea to keep her and him like that considering Ayumi was still possessed. Satoshi quickly regained control over himself and pushed Naomi out of his way. Satoshi fell to the floor in a pool of blood.

"This is what happens to stubborn people." The vengeful spirit yelled in a 'I-told-you-so' tone. Satoshi stared at the ceiling as his vision went blurry.

"SATOSHI!" Naomi yelled running to Satoshi's side. Naomi pulled out a handkerchief she had in her purse. She tried to stop the blood.

"N-Naomi." Satoshi stuttered holding her cheek and wiping her tears away.

"I-its ok." Satoshi said with all the energy he had left. Naomi kissed Satoshi knowing it would be the last time.

* * *

THAT IS ALL! Took me loooooooooooooong to write. (Lol not really, but I put a lot of effort into it.) I will only post chapters on Friday, Saturday and Sunday. (Soemtimes Mondays.)


	6. Separation

I own nothing but plot and story as always

I promise next chapter I will stop typing in about that.

And each chapter is going to be two-five pages of a chapter book.

GOAL: 5,000 words, that will be boring and impossible for me.

This is a treat for the horrible chapter before.

SORRY FOR LAST CHAPTER IT SUCKED I JUST DIDNT KNOW HOW TO CONTINUE IT BUT I TRIED. I JUST NEEDED A BOOSTER. SORRY YOU HAD TO SUFFER READING THE TERRIBLE CHAPTER 5. I WILL UPDATE AND MAKE IT WAY BETTER, SO IT WONT HAVE CRAZY THINGS. THE GRAY LINE MEANS NEXT PAGE.

* * *

Chapter 6

Separation

As Satoshi laid down on the pool of blood he smiled staring at the ceiling. Naomi kissed him! This was the happiest moment of his life, he was glad he was able to kiss her, well she kissed him, but! He got to kiss her back. Naomi had a confused expression on, was he consumed by the darkening? She thought. No, no, that would be impossible considering the darkness can not escape Heavenly Host! Or can it... But there is more important things to think about other than the darkening. Satoshi slowly blinked a couple of times as his vision got blurry. Satoshi stroked Naomi's cheek still having that sweet smile on. At that point tears streamed down Satoshi's face.

"Naomi, I know you know this, but I just want to tell you I love you." Satoshi whispered with a weak voice. Naomi was determined to heal him some how, it was probably too late though, he is going to die by the time they reach the infirmary. Naomi just watched his life slowly fade away, she had no choice but to watch and wait. Satoshi suddenly fainted making Naomi cry a waterfall. Then suddenly out of nowhere light came out of one of the halls_ (Heh, see this is what I like about fanfiction, I can make this story crazy and confusing!) _a small familiar figure walked towards Satoshi, Naomi thought the child surrounded by light would finish Satoshi off, but instead the small figure healed Satoshi. Naomi watched as little hands gently rubbed the wound _(Ok, that sounds so wrong in my opinion.) Was this a angel from heaven sent by God to revive Satoshi? (Sorry if I offended you with my religion, please continue reading I did not mean to offend anyone, I respect every religion, I don't make fun of any religion!) _The small girl turned around and walked away but stopped as she heard Satoshi panting. "Onii-chan..." The small figure whispered but soon trailed off and continued walking. Satoshi tried to stop her by running after her but it was too late, she was already gone and the light was gone. Satoshi felt a stinging sensation in his eyes, he blinked a few times and faced up to try to prevent the tears from escaping. Naomi ran up to him to warn him about the possessed Ayumi.

"Warm.." Ayumi mumbled fainting landing face-first into the ground. Satoshi and Naomi quickly helped her as she regained consciousness. She slowly sat up gasping for air. She noticed blood flooding the floor beneath her, did she bleed? Is she on her period? She asked herself of course not outloud. Ayumi shrieked at the sight of blood, memories flooded her head, the deaths of her friends, the innocent lifeless bodies, worst of all BLOOD! Naomi noticed Ayumi shrieked due to the sight of blood.

"Ayumi, calm down, it isn't your blood its-." Naomi explained but was interrupted. Satoshi interrupted her so Ayumi wouldn't worry too much.

"Its a random persons's blood! It was here before!" Satoshi exclaimed interrupting Naomi. When Satoshi interrupted Naomi, Naomi realised how Ayumi would react if she told her what really happened.

"Yep! A random person's blood!" Naomi quickly agreed with Satoshi. Ayumi moved her thumb just below her chin, she wondered why they were acting... Strange. Ayumi let it go because there are way more important things. They all stood up in unison and walked away from the area. As they walked through the quiet, empty halls they all felt dizziness, drowsiness and they all had shortness of breath. Each of them fainted due to the fact the hallway was filled with carbon dioxide. They soon all woke up in separate rooms. Each having a small bloody room.

* * *

Ayumi woke up on a hard cold surface. She tried her best to move but she was paralysed. Worst part was she was blind-folded. Her blind-fold soon came off, she couldn't see who took it off but she saw chemicals, nitrogen periodic table, carbon periodic table etc. Ayumi looked around the room till something caught her eyes, it was the writing on the wall. She squinted her eyes trying to read it. 'You are the piece of me I wish I didn't need...' A mysterious person wrote, next to it there were more words, she squinted once more trying to read it. 'Yoshiki...' Once Ayumi finished reading this her eyes went wide in shock. Suddenly a flash of light broke the piece of rope that tied her hands and feet together. At that moment she forgot hoe to breath but soon remembered how to. She lit a candle, a candle she pulled out from her pocket. She ventured the dark hallways stopping by a window with raindrops. She looked out the window and put a hand on the glass. She felt as if her soul was getting sucked out by the window, at the last minute she pulled away from the window and found her hand badly burnt. She inhaled and exhaled heavily staring at her hand in shock. She shrieked as pain slowly entered her hand. She fainted once more because of the pain. She was again teleported to another room, this room had a tv, game stations, books and a fridge, she found it odd but saw a sign saying 'Safety Room' at the corner of her eye she saw a note and so she decided to read it.

_Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound_

_-Yoshiki_

By this point Ayumi was both confused and embarrassed. She got frustrated, she placed her hands on her head shaking her head violently wanting an answer.

"ANSWER ME! PLEASE! WHATS WITH THE SONG REFERENCES!" Ayumi yelled as her pupils grew small. She stared at the note before tears escaped her eyes and rolled slowly down her cheeks. She picked up the notemand hugged it as if it was Yoshiki.

"I miss you! Please!" She shouted looking down. More tears bursted through her eyes.

* * *

That is all sorry it sucked I tried!


	7. Comeback

I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT AND THE STORY!

EVERYONE HAS NOTICED BY NOW THAT IT SAYS ZHANG FEI AND ONLY HAS A FEW FAV AND A FEW FOLLOWS THE REASON TO THAT IS MY SIS DELETED IT BUT I RECOVERED IT LATER. MEANEST PRANK EVER! I AM BAD AT MAKING UP SPELLS!

SUP READERS! MY NAME IS IIIAAAAMMMMMMAAAAAADDDDDDAAAATTTTTTTMMMYYYYYYSSSIIISSSSS!

Today we are reading I promise!

Warm welcome back!

* * *

Chapter 7

Comeback

"Shinozaki..." A groggy dark voice whispered. The voice bothered Ayumi a lot considering she was in the safe room and now she felt danger slowly approaching her. The voice sounded familiar, sounded like...KIZAMI! Heh jokes on him he can't just enter the safe room *boom* just like that. Ayumi started hyperventilating. She panicked as she heard footsteps growing louder and louder. The door opened and out came... Well nothing came out except for a voice recorder. Ayumi slowly aproached it being cautious. She picked it up quickly and slammed the door shut. She played it.

Shinozaki... HELP ME!

Shinozaki... HELP ME!

Shinozaki... HELP ME!

The voice was familiar, but it couldn't be Yoshiki... Probably Kizami this voice was darker.

Shinozaki... How dare you kill my precious YUKA?!

It continued. Ayumi jumped and threw the tape recorder at the wall. How dare he blame her? He took her life with his bare hands, and knife. The safety door flew open, out came a flying lamp that hit Ayumi's head.

* * *

"Naomi! Shinozaki!" Satoshi yelled walking through the halls. Suddenly there was a girl who looked like Yuka but with no eyes and no legs. Satoshi turned around. Satoshi froze.

"_Onii-chan_..." The girl muttered reaching out for him. Satoshi was going to grab her hand but something pulled him away and he started running. He looked forward to see what or who it was. It was Naomi.

"Naomi?!" Satoshi asked.

"Hey Satoshi! And you're welcome!" Naomi shouted while she was running. Satoshi then realised he forgot to thank her.

"Oh sorry! Let me start again!" Satoshi joked. Naomi giggled a bit.

"Thank you!" Satoshi yelled. Once the little monster was out of sight they took a quick break and continued walking.

"So-." Satoshi said trying to start a conversation but Naomi pulled him and they hid behind a table nearby. Naomi watched Kizami drag Ayumi using Ayumi's legs. This reminded her of Seiko how Yoshikazu dragged Seiko around just by pulling her legs.

"Seiko..." Naomi whispered. Naomi felt her heartbreak just thinking about Seiko.

"Naomi its alright... NOW LETS SAVE SHINOZAKI!" Satoshi said shaking Naomi. But it was too late they couldn't see Ayumi nor can they see Kizami. Naomi started crying. Naomi suddenly collapsed. Satoshi caught her. There was blood dripping down her back. Satoshi noticed a scissor stuck to her back. Satoshi carried Naomi in his arms and ran into a random room. He already had supplies he got while looking for them. He had to do this. He took off Naomi's jacket and looked at her back there was a cut but it wasn't that deep. He disinfected it and covered it with bandages. Naomi woke up. She found herself shirtless. Naomi blushed and quickly covered herself with her jacket.

"Sorry! I had to your back was bleeding." Satoshi explained. Naomi smiled.

"Thanks." Naomi said. Satoshi stared into Naomi's eyes and Naomi stared into Satoshi's eyes. They were about to make out, till a shriek interrupted them. Naomi quickly grabbed her jacket and put it on. She grabbed Satoshi's hand and pulled him towards the familiar shriek.

* * *

Ayumi woke up to find herself in a science lab. Tied to a chair. She shrieked panicking. She looked around. She saw a corner filled with darkness. She squinted her eyes, she was pretty sure she saw something move. She blinked to find something taller than her covered with a white sheet move. It got closer and closer. Her eyes went wide when the cover fell off. It revealed Kizami with a knife. The knife still had Yuka's blood on it. Kizami twirled the knife pointing it towards her.

"Heheh... Wonder what kind of screams you make." Kizami whispered raising the knife. The knife came speeding down to Ayumi's eye till a hazelnut-haired girl knocked the knife out off his hand. Kizami looked at Naomi. Kizami smirked.

"Oh its you! And Yuka's fake brother!" Kizami exclaimed. Kizami pushed Naomi to the side effortlessly and walked towards Satoshi. Satoshi looked up at him, fear filled his eyes. Suddenly a white flash tackled Kizami to the ground. Kizami looked up to find a familiar figure. Kizami's eyes went wide as he realised who it was. He struggled to push the petite girl off for some reason. Kizami smirked.

"I'm your big brother! I killed you so you wouldn't get killed by anyone else." Kizami shouted with a maniac grinned the stretched across his face touching his ears.

"Go ahead Yuka! Do it!" Kizami yelled followed by a laugh. Satoshi watched in fear as Yuka grabbed the knife ready to stab Kizami. Yuka tried to stab Kizami's chest, but she felt some kind of force pulling her back. Kizami continued laughing.

"I knew you'd never do it to your big brother!" Kizami shouted pushing her off effortlessly. Kizami walked towards Satoshi slowly. Kizami snatched the knife off Yuka.

"Yuka, I'll kill your fake brother. He is the reason to why you think I am your fake big brother." Kizami explained. Naomi watched as the knife came crashing down at Satoshi's chest. It was stopped by the little girl.

"Yuka! Don't be stubborn!" Kizami yelled getting frustrated. Of course Yuka is already dead she stayed there feeling new pain. Another white flash came, the flash used a crowbar decapitating Kizami. Both Yuka and the man who decapitated Kizami disappeared. Satoshi saw kinda saw bleach blonde hair. Naomi rushed to Ayumi's side. Naomi untied the rope setting Ayumi free. The three ran out of the room sprinting down the hall. They saw flashes coming from a room.

'Mayu...'

'Mayu...'

'Where are you?...'

Those words echoed down the hall.

"Morishige?" Satoshi asked.

* * *

IT HAS BEEN A LONG TIME SINCE THE LAST UPDATE BUT I UPDATED IT YAY.


End file.
